Vulcan
Vulcan founded a gang (Team Pyre) consisting entirely of fire types. He carries a vision of a future where the world would know and fear the power of fire and would become the sovereign force that would rule the world. Leading the crew with a fiery, hot-headed female blaziken, he travels the world with his gang to prove to pokemon that flames rule over all. Story Present Day Vulcan's gang has been running rampant, eager to show non-fire types the power of the Pyre, an entity that the gang rests their faith in. Vulcan is the biggest promoter of the concept of the Pyre, believing it to be what gives fire types their core strength and spirit. He preaches that all the others they devour add to this Pyre, helping it grow bigger, brighter, and stronger, in turn providing even more power to him and his gang. Vulcan and his team are also in a fiery feud with those of Tidehold, the water kingdom. Often they would encounter warriors from Tidehold trying to destroy their outposts around the shores. Vulcan is trying to make the Pyre grow so strong that he and his gang members will be completely immune to water. The charizard's gang has taken a greninja prisoner, this frog pokemon being a spy of Tidehold. The greninja was tortured day by day, eventually succumbing to a disturbing bout of Stockholm Syndrome. He was converted to the idea of the Pyre, being the first non-fire type to support the team. Personality Vulcan is a big, evil charizard with a big sense of humor. He loves a good joke and even lets some others he takes prisoner go if they can make him laugh hard enough. Despite his cruelty, Vulcan enforces rules that he believes were made known as the will of the Pyre. He and his gang restrain themselves when it comes to the weak and children, trying to spread the good word of the entity that drives them. They also offer their altruism to other fire types, convincing them to join the group, but not forcing them. The charizard not only has a good sense of humor, but also seeks to look "cool," which is why he sports his eyepatch. He also has the symbol of his gang tattooed onto his back. Vulcan reveres his own large, rotund belly, using it as a symbol of his power and top rank in the gang. He is known for making hugely exaggerated claims, but one of his biggest ones is that the majority of the Pyre resides inside him. The power of his flames and his stomach has convinced most of his gang of this. Forte/Skills Vulcan's big girth provides a good defensive aspect for him. His flames are super hot, being able to melt rock and burn down a large forest in an hour. Despite his large size, Vulcan is a great and agile flier. When he does not feel like burning someone down with his flames, the charizard gets physical, using his mass to deliver powerful blows. The charizard has a very healthy appetite. He cannot go an hour without seeking his next meal, his large stomach containing very strong acids that can break down another pokemon within that hour. He will oftentimes have his cronies feed him huge meals, claiming that he grants more power to the Pyre than anyone else. His tail flame also grows larger and brighter after he has digested a large meal. Trivia *Vulcan is named after the Roman god of fire and Volcanos. *Vulcan is the only character owned by Fid, other than Malgam, who is based on a Gen 1 pokemon and the only one based on a gen 1 starter. *Vulcan and Topaz are the only members of the Pyre who wear eyepatches, but not because one of their eyes are not functional or because it's gone, but simply because it makes them look cooler. They sometimes switch eyepatch positions to ensure one of their eyes doesn't go lazy. Gallery Vulcan Concept.jpg|Vulcan's concept art Vulcan and Topaz.jpg|Vulcan and Topaz, or as he likes to call her, Nugget. 1517172352.shikaro_vulcanvore4.jpg|Vulcan after swallowing Team Sanctuary. (Art by Shikaro) 1537124803.fidchellvore_vulcangut1.png|Topaz seeing if Vulcan needs any help with his belly. 1537291539.fidchellvore_vulcangut2.png|Vulcan able to get his belt off and free his massive gut, unfortunately, Topaz is caught in the line of fire. Vulcan lifting Cosmoem.jpg|Vulcan lifting Cosmoem. Join the Pyre.png|Vulcan ask to join the Pyre. Category:Pokemon Category:Males